phineas and co play mega man
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: what if the crew played all 12 classic mega man games
1. part 1 mega man 1

baljeet plays mega man 1

phineas: hey gang for this adventure all 12 of us are gonna try their hand at a game in an iconic series called mega man. First up baljeet on mega man 1

Baljeet: ha ha take that all 6 robot masters this game isn't so hard. Gets to Yellow devil dies twice in a row.

phineas: may i suggest fighting him by using the electric weapon and the pause glitch?

baljeet: what is that?

phineas: the pause glitch is where by mashing the pause button upon the thunder beam touching any boss it pauses and unpauses their invincibility frames killing them in one blow

Baljeet: ok (does so and beats Yellow devil and eventually wily) Thanks phineas

phineas: no problem by the way, holly you're next with mega man 2


	2. mega man 2 time

holly plays mega man 2

phineas: so holly you ready to play mega man 2?

holly: sure

Phineas: who you going after first?

holly: I'm thinking this fan looking guy he looks cool.

phineas: good choice he's easy buster only

(she defeats airman)

holly: i got the air shooter who do i fight next?

Phineas: crashman

holly: which one is crash man?

phineas: the one who looks like a rocket

(defeats crashman)

Holly: who's next?

phineas: flash man he's not effected by the crash bomb but you want the time stopper for the next robot

(defeats flash man)

Holly now who

phineas: quick man

(defeats quick man)

holly: now?

phineas: metal man

(she defeats metal man)

Holly: Now who?

phineas: bubble man

(defeats bubble man)

holly: the fire one next right?

phineas: yep

(defeats heat man)

(skip to the end credits when she beats alien wily)

phineas: ready or not Buford you're playing mega man 3


	3. time for mega man 3

Buford vs mega man 3

Buford: take that snake bot

(defeats snake man)

Buford: who's next?

phineas: Gemini man

Buford: eat homing snakes cloning freak

Buford eventually defeats Gemini man, needle man, top man, shadow man, spark man, magnet man, hard man, doc air, doc crash, doc heat, doc quick, doc wood, doc metal, doc bubble, doc flash, break man, kamegoro maker, holographic mega men, Yellow devil mk2, wily machine 3 and gamma

next time milly vs mega man 4


	4. milly and mega man 4

milly: uh what's up with the fancy scene none of the other games i saw had that?

phineas: oh yeah mega man 4 had a higher budget also you can use a charge shot now

milly: whose first?

phineas: toad man

she beats toad man as easily as everyone else then does it to bright man, pharaoh man, ring man, dust man, skull man, dive man, drill man, the mothraya, the square machine, the cockroach twins, the cossack catcher, the metall daddy, the wily 2 and 3 bosses and wily machine 4. next time adyson vs mega man 5


	5. adyson plays mega man 5

phineas states 'you had better be set, adyson because you're next with mega man 5'

Adyson isn't scared 'bring it on'

phineas explains 'be sure to grab the letters in all 8 stages'

she does so and devastates the last 2 castles after defeating the 8 robot masters.

Phineas decides 'Katie, because of your delicate personality, you get mega man 6'

Isabella inquires 'when do we get to go?'

phineas replies 'simple ma cheri. We get the last 2. Save the best for last


	6. Katie plays mega man 6

she asks 'who do i take down 1st, phineas'

phineas replies 'the plant dude'

she takes him out.

'now?'

phineas states 'the tomahawk guy'

she wrecks him, "who's 3rd?'

'the samurai dude '

he gets owned

"4th?

'the knight '

knight man falls

'5th?"

'the horse'

centaur man dies

'6th?'

'the wind guy'

she uses the centaur flash to make wind man's time expire

'7th?'

'flame guy'

her mastery of the wind storm blows him swat pun entirely intended

she defeats bliss ma, mr x bosses and wily bosses.

phineas announces 'holly, you're next with mega man 7'


	7. holly and mega man 7

through phineas 's advice, holly defeats slash man and the other 7 robot master. she has trouble on the final castle 5 game overs of it but eventually pushed to the en.

phineas dramatically exclaimed 'next time, ginger faces mega man 8..


	8. ginger hirano and mega man 8

Gretchen inquires 'hey uh, phineas, when is my turn?'

phineas replies 'I've saved one of the hardest late series games for you, gretchen.'

Gretchen guesses 'is it mega man 9?'

phineas responds 'no, ferb's got that one. you're actually next with mega man and bass.'

cue the first cutscene of mega man 8 'hey bass (mega man wrongly pronounces it like the fish) why must I fight you we are not enemies' 'shut up!' is the way bass replies.

Skip to after ginger defeats clown man, grenade man, tengu man and frost man.

Dr Thomas light delivers this badly acted exposition. 'i duuno wheah this energy came from but we cannot let it fall into docta whawee's hands.' mega man asks 'but where is doctor wily' light answers 'that's a good question we may be able to detect another signature from the radar room where we find that meteor, we'll find docta whawee' skip to after ginger beats astro man, aqua man, sword man, search man, the wily 1 barrel bot thing, green devil, and wily machine number 8 and the end cutscene and credits roll. (pun unintended)

Next time is the 4th to last chapter when gretchen plays mega man and bass


	9. gretchen and mega man and bass

phineas boldy announces 'you're up next gretchen.'

Gretchen defeats the intro boss that being green devil again and every other boss after 7 game overs on the king stages.

Phineas announces that's it we're almost done! all that's left is ferb with mega man 9, my darling Isabella with mega man 10 and myself with mega man 11.


	10. ferb fletcher faces mega man 9

Phineas inquires 'you up for this bro?'

Ferb nods. He starts by defeating concrete man. Then uses the concrete shot to defeat galaxy man. 3rd he k.o.'s jewel man with the black hole bomb. 4th he obliterates plug man with his jewel satellite. 5th, thanks to the plug ball, tornado man is no more. 6th, he **blows **magma man away with the tornado blow. 7th, the magma bazooka causes hornet man to go up in **flames**. 8th, the hornet chaser really **stings** against splash woman. He then defeats all the wily bosses and cue ending and credits.

Phineas congratulates ferb 'good job, bro!' then he turns to Isabella. 'you're next with mega man 10, darling. Are you ready?'

Isabella boldy replies 'bring it on.'

we'll see how she does in part 11


	11. Isabella is inspired to try mega man 10

'here's a semifinale! my darling Isabella is finally gonna play mega man 10!' phineas hypes up.

Isabella starts with sheep man. Thanks to his thunder wool, she is able to deal a **shocking** defeat to pump man. With help from the water shield, she makes things **wet and wild** on solar man. With solar blaze on her side, she gives chill man the old Versailles witch treatment. (without the stake). With the chill spike she's able to give nitro man an **ice** time. Using the wheel cutter she manages to get all **snippy ** on commando man. Armed with the commando bomb, she's able to show blade man a time that's a real **blast.** With triple blade in hand she proceeds to **cut** strike man down to size. Cue wily 1. After making it past the 2 jump heads, she begins phase 1 of the weapons data archive. Phineas explains 'ok the elec data is weak to the wheel weapon you got from nitro man, as is Gemini's data. and the wood data is weak to the triple blade.' she clears phase 1. 'thanks phineas ' she replies. she reaches phase 2. 'what are these guys weak to?' phineas answers 'ring, solar blaze. napalm, rebound striker and flame, water shield.' she defeats them using phineas's advice. 'thanks again phineas.' she now fights phase 3 using by instinct, the chill spike against slash man data, the commando bomb against frost man data and the thunder wool against tornado man data. (skip to after she defeats crab puncher, block devil, wily machine 10 and wily capsule 10 and the credits roll)

stay tuned for the finale. Phineas finishes with mega man 11


	12. phineas finishes it with mega man 11

phineas plays the game on hard. He uses the power gear against block man, the speed shot of the block dropper against acid man, the acid barrier against bounce man, the bounce ball against impact man, the pile driver against blast man, the chain blast against fuse man the scramble thunder against tundra man and the tundra storm against torch man. He then defeats all the wily bosses.

He comments 'good games everyone.


End file.
